RINGS OF WAR
by Damian Lovat
Summary: Fourteen years. The Pendulum Wars had sent him there, and now the Locusts were taking him out. Contains violence, blood, gore, sexual references no lemons , and foul language. Contains hinted Knuxouge, hinted Shadamy, and Sonally.
1. Chapter 1

*Ok, so I just got into the whole Gears of War thing. I finished one and two in about a week and might be getting three. Please be aware that I will do one, two, and three separately.

The characters here are mostly from the games, but a few comic characters will make their presence known. Some characters will be slightly out of their usual personalities, but wouldn't a Locust Horde attack on Mobius do this to them? Please note that I have put a few things in that were not in the Gears series*

*RINGS OF WAR

Characters:

Knuckles = Marcus Fenix

Sonic = Dominic Santiago

Tails = Anthony Carmine

Vector = Augustus "Cole Train" Cole

Shadow = Damon Baird

Espio = Minh Young Kim

Big (intelligent) = Tai Kaliso

Elias = Richard Prescott

Silver = Victor Hoffman

Rouge = Anya Stroud

Scourge = Dizzy Wallin

Snively = Niles

Sally = Maria Santiago

Omochao = JACK

That's the list for now*

Act One, Chapter One: Ashes, Part One

He had been locked up in there for 14 years, right around the beginning of E-day. The planet of Mobius had turned its back on him, stripping him of his RING tags and throwing him into a dilapidated cell. Left for the Locusts to find. Left to die.

He knew they would eventually coming running back for his aid, seeing as the RING was so desperate that they were enlisting criminals, the sick, the old, anyone they could find. And being pissed off at the world was a sure reason for someone to go out and kill everything.

The Mobian looked up as the latch to his cell door popped off. His violet eyes scanned the opening only to see a trusting, dependable friend that he hadn't seen since the beginning of the war.

"Knux, I could get in a lot of trouble for this." The blue hedgehog said, handing the RING uniform to the red echidna.

"Sonic."

He didn't know what to say. His was away from civilization for so long that he could barely be considered sane. He was feeding off of rats, for God's sake.

"It's good to be back."

The hedgehog smiled faintly and handed Knuckles a Lancer. The echidna couldn't believe that it had been fourteen years since had had a grip of one of these chainsaw-clad assault weapons. He was a monster with that thing, cutting through everything in sight back when he was with the RING. The RING, which was the Reconstructed Initial New Government, was the only form of government left on Mobius after the 79 year long between the Mobians themselves over a substance known as Imulsion. Some thought that chaos energy was created by Imulsion; others thought that it was the perfect way to fuel entire continents. Those that had little Imulsion would bombard those that had more than enough, which eventually lead to the war. After it had ended, the Locusts had made their presence known by killing those on the surface.

"So how's Sally?"

Sonic's sigh was a grim one. "I don't know. Rouge has been trying to help me find her, but we haven't found anything…"

Knuckles dropped the subject. Now he was focused on getting out of this hellhole.

"Delta's right outside, fighting off some Locusts we found. We should go join them."

The duo traversed the prison and eventually stumbled upon the "body" of a fallen RING soldier, his tags tangled in a mess of entrails and blood. Lots of blood.

"I hope to God that isn't Bark." Sonic murmured. "His little boy just turned two last week." Knuckles retrieved that RING tags and verified that this was not Bark and the team carried on. Sonic filled in Knuckles about Delta Squad until they reached the doorway leading to where the battle was taking place.

"Ready?" The blue blur asked.

"Always." the warrior replied. He had waited too long for his gallons of blood to spill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, just thought you guys might want to see some real action now. I'm still working on my character list, so there might be gaps in between postings. Stay tuned!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Epic Games or Sega, do you think Dom would have died and Sally would have existed? Sadly, my dream of Sally being eaten by a Corpser will never come true…

Act One, Chapter One: Ashes, Part Two

Knuckles looked through the exit of the prison and, sure enough, there was a swarm of Locusts firing at the RING soldiers down below. Sonic had already rushed out, firing his Lancer every which way and decimated the head of the ugliest grub the echidna had ever seen. One of those sons of bitches began to rain lead down on Knuckles, which pissed him off to no end. The enraged Mobian sprinted towards this murderous foe and reached for a part on his Lancer. Not the trigger. No, not the barrel…

Knuckles pulled back on the lever which activated the chainsaw bayonet on his full-auto machine gun. He lunged forward and brought the spinning blades down upon this enemy's head. Bits of skull and flesh flew in various directions, all cascaded in crimson Locust blood. Knuckles pushed down, further severing his victim in half. Vital organs were now appearing, many of which were now hacked apart, and falling on to the ground. He kicked the last part of the Locust that wasn't cut and forced it on to the floor. He revved his chainsaw again and turned just in time to decapitate another bit of scum. A piece of vertebrae wound up finding its way into the eye of a Wretch, which ended up running into a door so hard that it knocked it open.

"Boomers!"

Knuckles was taken out of his blood rage when the two-tailed fox cried out in warning. The soldiers looked at the now open door just as two giant Boomers came waltzing right in as if they owned the place. The fox ran behind a large chunk of concrete and rebar, aiming his Longshot at one of the foul beasts. Knuckles knew that his chainsaw would be useless against these thick-skinned killers. One of these living tanks aimed its Boomshot at the echidna and said the only English word it knew:

"BOOM!"

Knuckles had perfectly timed his roll, letting the rockets fly past him. The Boomers were forced to reload, and Knuckles took full advantage of this.

"GRENADE!"

The other RINGs caught the que. Each Mobian threw one of his grenades, including Knuckles, at the Boomers. The irony was only found afterwards.

As if waiting for the perfect time, everyone's TAC/COM came to life.

"KR-4 inbound! I repeat, KR-4 inbound!"

Knuckles froze at the voice of the white bat's voice. He hadn't heard her in fourteen years, and now she was ordering him to get to a plane.

Apparently, Sonic hadn't caught Knuckles's disbelief.

"Knuckles, move your ass! We need to get to that King Raven, now!"

The rest of the squad followed the two towards their destination. A thousand thoughts ran through Knuckles's head. What shape was the RING in now? Where were they heading?

Where was Rouge?

The King Raven touched down just as the group got there. They rushed in to the flying vehicle, thanking God for the minimal casualties. The feeling was short lived when a giant Seeder came from the ground beneath their feet. The pilot acted quickly and narrowly escaped destruction.

About an hour had passed since they had left the prison. Knuckles was getting acquainted with those with him. The fox had taken off his helmet and turned to him.

"No. No fucking way! You're Knuckles Fenix! From Asphos Fields!"

"Yeah, that's me."

Knuckles sighed at the memory of his faded glory. A young war hero during the Pendulum Wars, Knuckles had fought during Asphos Fields before the Locusts had surfaced. It was insane to think that they were killing each other just weeks before those damn Locusts arose.

Sonic looked at his friend and nodded sympathetically. He knew what Knuckles was going through and always had his back. But nothing could easy Knuckles's mind from hearing Rouge's voice.

"So, kid, what's your name?"

"Prower, sir. Miles Prower."

"Good. And get your helmet back on. Never know when the TAC/COM will come up."

"Got it, Mister Fenix."

**So, Knuckles is back! What do you think? How do you think he'll respond to Rouge's voice? Just keep reading!**


End file.
